


Getting Rest

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza II [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Pidge!” Allura exclaimed. “What are you doing out ofbed?”





	Getting Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/170441003990/getting-rest)

"Pidge!" Allura exclaimed. "What are you doing out of _bed?_ "

Pidge stumbled and landed against the wall. "I'm fine. I just...there's something in the hangar, it'll only take me—" 

Allura caught her before she could hit the floor. "Whatever it is, it can wait. You still have a fever, remember?" 

"It's just a fever," Pidge grumbled. 

"And dizziness, _and_ you haven't been able to keep anything but water down since yesterday," Allura said. "You need to rest." 

Pidge whined. "But there are _things_ I need to do!" 

"Matt and Hunk can handle anything we need until you're feeling better," Allura said severely, and ushered Pidge back down the hall. "You are going straight back to your room to sleep." 

Pidge continued to mutter, but the fact that she didn't fight Allura much harder spoke to how terrible she actually felt. 

Allura bit her lip. They'd tried a healing pod when Pidge first had gotten sick, but it hadn't really done much to help. The other paladins assured her this sickness was common on Earth, and all Pidge needed was fluids and rest, but it still unnerved Allura that Pidge had an illness an Altean healing pod couldn't cure. 

Pidge's room was the same disaster area that it always was, and Allura had to carefully pick her way around various discarded technical bits and tools to get Pidge into bed. 

Pidge flopped back onto her pillow with a groan. "I hate being sick." 

Allura gently removed Pidge's glasses and set them on the nearest clear, flat surface. "I assure you, the rest of us don't care for it, either. But you need to get better as quickly as you can. If you're not well, we can't form Voltron." 

Pidge gave a wan smile. "I'll probably be fine tomorrow." 

That was what she'd said yesterday, when she'd first gotten sick. Allura worried her lower lip. "Of course. But you still need rest." 

"I'm in bed. Doesn't get much more restful than this." 

Allura sighed. "And you promise to stay here?"

Pidge nodded. "Promise. I'll use the comms if I need anything." 

"Good." Allura stood to head out of the room. "I'll see if Hunk can make something you might be able to eat."

"Actually, Allura?"

"What is it?" Allura asked. 

Pidge turned on her side. "Would you mind just...staying with me, for a little bit?" 

There were a dozen things she _ought_ to be doing, but Allura couldn't say no to a request like that. "I'd be happy to." 

She sat back down on the edge of the bed, and after a moment's hesitation, rested her hand over Pidge's. 

Pidge smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you." 

Allura sat beside her until Pidge's breathing became deep and even and she was sound asleep. She hoped a real sleep meant Pidge was starting to feel better, or at least meant that she would be feeling better when she woke up. 

She leaned over, hesitated briefly, and then kissed Pidge's forehead. "Get well quickly," she whispered. 

Pidge burrowed her face into the pillow. "Don't go," she murmured.

Allura squeezed her hand. Well, she _did_ suppose she could stay a bit longer.

Just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
